


For One Night（But Lifetime）

by Efflucinda



Series: Thorki PWP [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: R18；一见钟情一夜情到天生一对一生缘；纯车慎入。





	For One Night（But Lifetime）

这一切是怎么发生的？

Loki躺在床上，身下还压着两件花衬衫，天花板上已经生了缝隙，从西北角一路延伸，活像一条尼罗河，而现在一阵暖湿季风正在他的跨间肆虐，大概来自遥远的黄金海岸。

哦，对，Thor，那个正在用嘴扒下他内裤的金发男人，他们在沙滩派对上认识的，见面还不超过三个小时就已经开始兴致勃勃为一段友谊划上句号。

“这间旅馆提供的安全套只有草莓味的，你不介意吧？”一米九的金发甜心已经脱了上衣，露出健硕的胸肌与完美的人鱼线，当然，最让Loki羡慕的还是那小麦色肌肤，毕竟他永远晒不黑，再多的沙滩浴都是白搭。

所有安全套类型中，Loki最讨厌草莓味的，事实上，他讨厌一切人工香精拼凑的草莓味产品，那廉价的香精味令他作呕。等等，那玩意是套在别人的老二上，关他屁事？不，他绝不破例！Loki翻了个身，让他被压出印痕的屁股暴露在空中，连带着他皱得不成样的裤子。

“我口袋里应该还有，不过不知道是什么样式的。”Loki耸肩，他出门的时候随便从行李箱里抓了枚，那里面的安全套一半是他的损友们塞进去的，鬼知道有什么奇奇怪怪的东西。

Thor顺手直接帮Loki把裤子全脱了，然后从后兜里摸出三个安全套，他吹了口哨：“炫彩套？这是什么花样？”

天杀的Fandral，Loki恨不得掩面长叹，这玩意都他妈往我行李箱里塞。黑发男人干笑两声，他翻过身来，一脚踩上Thor的肩膀：“你要是好奇的话，一会可以把灯关了，事先声明，这破玩意我朋友塞的。”

金发男人耸肩，他拿起润滑液倒在自己手上，然后又往Loki的会阴挤了一大滩。他一手扶着Loki翘高的腿，另一只手则抚摸着床伴浑圆的屁股，小指与拇指撑开臀瓣，食指指尖将润滑液一点一点推动进肛口。

“你知道，我一般不上处男。”Thor认真地说。

“巧了，我也是。”Loki调整着呼吸，竭力放松着肌肉，股间凉冰冰的滑腻感令他有些莫名期待，再加上括约肌被指腹按压着，他轻而易举地就容纳下第一根手指。

“因为太他妈紧了。”两个人异口同声道，他们都笑了起来，Loki的眼睛眯起来，连笑纹都那么令人着迷。

“我算是破例了。”Thor又添了根手指，没有急着进出，而是等Loki逐渐适应了这个大小的异物才开始扩张。

“准确来说，我并不是处男，虽然只有一次经验。”Loki干脆枕着双手，享受着Thor的扩张润滑服务，“我其实有试过一次，不过可能是那位兄弟活不好，更让我坚定了纯1路线，所以，兄弟，把握好机会表现啊。你要是活不好就换我来。”

Thor挑眉，他一提肩头，将Loki的那条腿抬得更高，手上扩张的动作却是慢了下去，现在他的两根手指正在Loki的屁股里勤恳开垦土地，“放心，绝对带给你有史以来最棒的体验。上帝很公平的，既然最棒的口活给了你，那这下面的活，第一就该是我的了。”

说到这，他不由得开始回想半个小时前Loki给他口的感觉，绝对是他体验过最棒的口活。黑发男人的双唇严丝合缝包裹着他的阴茎，舌头灵巧地舔弄他的茎身，吮吸他的马眼，而且轻轻松松就能再来个深喉，从来没有人能完全吞下他的老二，直到今天晚上他遇到了Loki，Loki吞得不但深，还吞得久，久得他都怀疑Loki是人鱼登陆，不需要用肺呼吸。

一切都要从两小时前的酒吧偶遇说起。

Thor一进酒吧就注意到了那个黑发男人，倚在吧台那里，不时和酒保聊上几句，在那个人身边搭讪的人不少，起初是些漂亮的小姑娘，后面就全是男孩子了，但无一不吃闭门羹。

那个人在盯着他看，Loki端起酒杯，冰块与杯壁碰撞，他从一开始就注意到了。金发大胸，这一般不是他的考虑对象，而且毫无疑问，那个人是个1，巧了，他也是。不过，既然他这次出来度假就是为了找点新刺激，也不妨破个例？

“你知道半个酒吧的人都在思考怎么与你搭讪吗？”Thor坐到黑发男人身边的高脚椅上，“Thor.”

“Loki，”Loki扬起眉毛，刚刚距离有些远，现在近着看，Thor有双他最喜欢蓝眼睛，从星河里面汲了满满两盏，“那个剩下的一半大概是在考虑怎么能与你搭上话？”

“那我们不如让整个酒吧的人都愿景落空？”Thor耸肩。

“我不得不说，这搭讪可不怎么高明，不过，何乐不为呢？”Loki凑上去，在Thor耳边低声说，“而且我知道，我们两个是一种人。”

接下来的一个小时里他们沿着沙滩散步，松软细密的白沙陷在他们脚下，一浪接一浪的温暖海水不时没过他们的脚背，码头一闪一闪的灯光逐渐在身后消失。他们聊的很多，很杂，从国际形势到经济危机，从游艇出海到收藏的1962克尔维特 C1，当然，还有各自的“丰功伟绩”。

然后就有了半个小时前的那一幕，他们对于谁的口交技巧更好产生了巨大分歧，最终在一棵椰子树下，Loki捍卫了自己的名声，当之无愧的“银舌头”，Thor也不甘落后，打算好好“证明”一下自己的实力，于是……

“你知道吗？我在思考要不要把我的手绑起来。”当扩张完毕，Thor的阴茎抵在他的屁股上磨磨蹭蹭准备进去的时候，Loki突然说道。老实话，他不是这方面的爱好者，在零星几次的体验中，也一直是他把别人绑起来，既然都已经迈开了这么一大步尝试，那么再往前走走也没问题吧？

“你确定？”Thor停住了动作。一想到Loki双手被绑在床头的样子，他只觉得下腹的那股邪火烧得更旺了。

“确定。”Loki抬起手，手腕交叠在一起举过头，一种奇妙的感觉油然而生，隐隐的期待感令他不由得伸展身体。Thor捡起他掉在地板上的领带，他打的是活结，并不紧，如果感觉不适，Loki只需多用用力就能挣脱。

现在黑发男人被绑在床上，他的双手高举过头，双腿大张，股间满是润滑液，看起来是那么的“脆弱”，那么的“易伤”。Thor捉住Loki的一只脚腕，阴茎抵在那瑟缩的穴口上，那个传说中的炫彩套已经戴在了他的阴茎上，只是炫彩在哪里还犹待探索。

“放松，相信我。”Thor安抚道，他跪在Loki的腿间，另一手则撸动着Loki的阴茎，那也是位和他不相上下的“大兄弟”。

痛是自然的，Loki攥着那领带，大口呼吸着，被外物贯穿，柔软的内里被入侵的感觉真的十分陌生。但不得不承认，Thor的技术真的不错，对节奏的把控非常有度，当他开始适应有根这么大这么长的玩意在身体里面后，那种钝痛混着胀满的感觉就开始一点点转化，尤其是当前列腺被顶撞到的时候，他不由得发出一声惊呼：“哦，Fuck！”

虽然他一直知道这样很爽，从他过往男友、床伴、一夜情对象忘我的呻吟都能知道，但是自己亲身体验到就是另一回事了，尤其是在Thor刁钻地专注于顶撞这里开始，他就不得不发出更多呻吟，距离缴械投降的边界用不了太久了。

“对我的技术还满意吗？”Thor抬着Loki的腿，腰身向前，他的六块腹肌或许就是为了现在准备的。Loki很紧，很热，夹得他甚至有些痛，但是看着这个英俊的黑发男人被绑在床上，“没有”丝毫反抗的能力，任由他索取征服，这种心理快感很好地弥补了肉体快感的欠缺。

Loki用行动答复了他，黑发男人高潮了，在他的手里射了出来，精液流到了自己的身上。

“我在问你话呢，Baby.”Thor故意将阴茎慢慢退出来，快要完全出去的时候又猛然冲刺，一瞬间Loki绷紧了身体。

一扇新的大门在Loki面前敞开，他从来没有尝试过这样，从来没有。被别人压在身下，被绑在床上，完全失去对场面的控制，甚至是失去对自己的控制，这种感觉莫名的很不错？Loki点头，他都被逼出了生理性的泪水，两道泪痕还挂在他的脸上，他喊道：“这真是……哈……太棒了！”

“这个炫彩套究竟有什么奥妙？Baby，嗯？”Thor抓着Loki的大腿，在上面留下指印，冲撞的力度也放下了一开始的拘谨。

“关灯你就知道了。”Loki在呻吟的间隙中答复道。

Thor向前倾身，扯开领带的活结，他双手摸上Loki挺翘的屁股，然后一点点向前压缩Loki的位置。黑发男人也非常配合的撑起上半身往后退缩，最终，他上身紧贴着床头，身下悬空，双腿牢牢盘在Thor腰间，双手搂着Thor的脖子，手腕上早已被勒出红痕。Thor一边向上顶弄着Loki，一边按下开关。房间陷入一边黑暗，Loki的喘息声一声声响在他耳际，落在他心里。

他的阴茎在Loki的身体里进出，哇哦，他可算明白这炫彩套是什么意思了，绿油油的荧光在黑暗中清晰可辨，这真是让人意想不到。

“啊哈哈，”Loki笑出了声，他故意用力一缩后穴，对Thor调侃道，“大力挥舞你的荧光棒吧，Daddy？”

这场露水情缘突如其来地发生，又悄无声息地结束，他们没有交换联系方式，甚至连姓氏都没有交换。今夜激情热吻，明朝陌路生人。Thor睁开眼，Loki果然已经离开了，床垫上连残余的温度都没有，他有些后悔了，他从未有如此对胃口的一夜情对象，或许他应该试试和Loki换个方向开始。

仿佛是浑浑噩噩活了许多年，终于在遇见他之后清醒了，世界都变得真实起来，可惜的时候，这才恰恰是个梦境。他摸摸嘴唇，回味昨晚他们筋疲力尽后的Loki送他的那个吻，不是什么富有技巧的法式深吻，就轻飘飘随意的一吻，浅浅一印，颠倒众生。

三个月后，阿斯加德集团总部。

阿斯加德与约顿海姆两家能源大亨在经历半个世纪的竞争后终于愿意冰释前嫌，携手合作，今天双方将正式进行洽谈。

“Mr. Laufeyson，请容我为你介绍，这位就是阿斯加德的总裁Thor·Odinson.”

两位总裁面面相觑，最终摆出职业性地微笑，友好握手。

“您好，Mr. Odinson，在下Loki·Laufeyson，希望我们……”Loki眨了下眼，“合作愉快。”

至于会不会被认定为垄断被商业部叫停现下就不是他们需要考虑的第一问题了……

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
（省去过程，我再开个车，权当后续，BDSM警告，Daddy Kink，Dirtytalk，掌箍预警）

“哦，Baby，我才转身没两分钟你就这么迫不及待的自己玩了吗？”Thor走到床边，他的脸色一沉，床上Loki浑身赤裸，股间还在缓缓地淌出他刚刚射进去的精液，黑发男人的手还没来得及从自己的阴茎上抽走。

Loki眨眨眼睛，他小声道：“Daddy，我很抱歉。”

“你居然擅自动Daddy的玩具，坏孩子。”Thor佯装怒斥道，他坐在床边，拍拍自己的大腿，Loki会意地爬过去趴好，抬高后臀。

“我保证我不敢了。”Loki绷紧肌肉，一想到紧接而来的惩罚，他的阴茎又硬了几分，“Daddy，请原谅我。”

“Baby告诉我，坏孩子会怎样？”

“会被惩罚。”

“你是不是坏孩子？”

“我是，我不该没有得到Daddy的允许就抚慰自己，请Daddy惩罚我。”

他的阴茎顶着Loki的小腹，Thor的手掌覆在Loki的屁股上，臀肉上还留着刚刚激情的手印，他扬起手：“数错一次就重新开始。”

“一！”

这一下毫不含糊，留下热辣的疼痛，Loki不由自主地向前挣脱，而Thor的另一只手则牢牢箍着Loki的腰。

“二！”

Loki的眼中噙上了泪花。

“三！”“四！”“五！”

Thor专注着一块打，把那一小片白皙的臀肉打得通红，Loki的呻吟夹杂着哭腔。

“Daddy我错了，求……唔……求你！”这感觉太棒了，Loki扭动着哭喊道，他的阴茎涨得发痛，而且前面Thor灌进去的精液现在流了他一腿，“Daddy我想要你，想要你的阴茎肏进我的身体里，射在里面，你前面喂给我的都流出来了。”

“哦Baby，我是怎么教你的？”Thor的两根手指闯入Loki湿软的后穴里，模仿着性交的频率一深一浅地抽插起来。

“请Daddy肏我，请Daddy使用我。”Loki爬起来，Thor却顺势往床上一躺。黑发男人骑跨在Thor身上，扶着Thor的阴茎一点点进入自己的体内，他发出一声餮足的呻吟，一坐到底。

地板上躺着一对婚戒，或许是上一轮战斗实在太过激烈，以至于床头柜上呈杂物的雕花银盘都被打翻了。


End file.
